


Toasted treats

by Aloe_kun



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Amazing right?, Fire, Gen, I can't believe I'm not writing porn, Marshmallows, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_kun/pseuds/Aloe_kun
Summary: The Pyro has something really cool to show Engie, and that little thing turns into a ton of fun!





	Toasted treats

  
Pyro half-jogged down one of the base's many corridors, heading to where he could hear the most voices chatting away. Engineer had said he'd be hanging around with the others today, so it seemed like the most likely place to find him.

And he wanted to find him quick; he had something really cool to show him!

He pushed open the door to the social area, not noticing how quiet it went as soon as he entered; or how tense the atmosphere suddenly became.  
He was just happy he'd found Engie!

"Mmph!"

He pretty much skipped across the room, eagerly tugging on the Engineer's sleeve. Even if it wasn't exactly clear what he was saying; he was obviously excited about something.

"Hm? What's gotten inta ya?"

Engineer was a little surprised to see the other bounding joyfully into the room, as he thought that he'd be busy. Messing with his lighter or something, he'd figured. Still, he wasn't as tense as the other team members seemed to be; he'd hung around with Pyro a couple of times and he really didn't seem as bad as he'd been made out to be. A bit of an oddball sure, but not that scary once you knew him.

So instead of freezing on the spot or dropping silent and averting his gaze, he chuckled quietly as Pyro tugged on the red material of his sleeve. He was pretty childish, when it came down to it.

"What's up, pal?"

Pyro tugged a bit harder, free hand pointing to the door.

"Mmrph-mph!"

He pulled the other to his feet, all but dragging Engie behind him as he led back the way he came.BEngineer noticed a few others giving him worried looks, but he shrugged it off with a quiet laugh as the Pyro pulled him along.

"Alright, alright! I'm comin' firebug, relax!"

Pyro didn't even notice the concern on the other team members faces, too excited to share what he'd done with the Engineer. He kept up as fast a pace as he could without leaving the other behind or pulling him over, letting go of the other's hand to run ahead a little as they exited the base.

"Mmph!"

He stood next to what he wanted the show Engie, rocking on his heels and looking awfully proud of himself.

"Oh?"

Engineer was a little breathless, but nonetheless chuckled when he saw just what the other wanted him to see.

The Pyro had built a little fire pit; the kind little kids on a 'survival skills' day course would make, with piled twigs and miscellaneous newspaper pages inside a wobbly circle of stones. The whole assembly was flickering away brightly.

If he could see his face, Engineer was positive the other would be absolutely beaming. So he smiled too, eyes flitting between the Pyro and the fire.

"Hey, that's lookin' great! You certainly built it well."  
  
Pyro brought his hands together to clap excitedly and kneeled next to his handiwork, a happy but muffled sound coming from behind his mask as he did so. He was glad Engie appreciated it;

Medic sure hadn't. He'd scolded him lightly for the dangers of fire, warning him to keep his gloves on when handling it before hurrying off to do... Whatever he did between matches. But he seemed in a remarkably good mood though, despite the devilish look on his face, and hadn't put it out.

"Mmph!"

He tugged off a glove despite Medic's warning, actually baring just a little bit of skin so he could hold it over the fire pit. It was warm.  
  
"Careful y'don't burn yerself..." The Texan cautioned.

He joined the other, kneeling down next to him. Briefly he raised an eyebrow at the scarring on the exposed hand, but he supposed it made sense; playing with fire as often as Pyro did, it was no wonder he'd gotten burnt at some point.

"Y'did a good job, firebug!"

The other giggled(?), his gloved hand poking at the burning sticks and papers. Despite how much fire the Pyro saw on a regular basis, his fascination with it had never dulled; it was just as interesting as ever.  
  
The Engineer smiled as he looked at the other. He was glad to see the other happy; he knew most of the team weren't exactly fond of him, because of how he could get during a match, so it was nice to see it never got to him. Nothing seemed to get to him, really.

Suddenly, he had an interesting thought.

"Heya, firebug?"

"Mmh?"

Pyro looked up at the Engineer, head cocked to one side.  
  
"I think I've got some marshmallows in my quarters somewhere... Think I should go get em?"  
  
"Mmph!"  
  
Pyro nodded eagerly, his excitement obvious even though the mask muffled his words.  
  
"Heh, alright then!" Engie stood up with a soft huff, smiling over his shoulder at the Pyro as he walked off. His workshop actually wasn't too far from the other's little fire pit, so it shouldn't take him long. "I'll be right back."

Pyro gave a little wave as the other walked away, then turned his attention back to his fire.

He just hoped Engie was coming back. Whenever the other's went to get something while they were with Pyro, they tended not to come back.

They sure were forgetful...  
  
And come back he did, albiet after a little longer than he thought. He'd slightly misplaced the bag, but he'd found it in the end, plucking a couple of skewers from a drawer and heading back out to the Pyro. He'd also picked up some extra newspaper and some bits and pieces of wood to keep tge fure going. He waved as he approached, holding up the treats with a victorious chuckle.  
  
"I found em!"  
  
"Mm-mmph!"  
  
Pyro jumped up, jogging over to meet the Engineer with another happy little wave. He'd been starting to think he wasn't coming back, for a minute.  
  
"Heh, sorry I took so long." It was pretty endearing, how Pyro had come to meet him on his way back. He gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, smiling as he handed him the bag. "Took me a lil while to find 'em."

The Pyro took the bag and turned it over in his hands excitedly, before casting a questioning look at the materials tucked under the other's arm. He pointed at them and tilted his head.

"Oh, this stuff?" The Engineer dimped the bundle of newspaper and wood on the ground a safe distance from the fire itself. "Well, we wouldn't want yer little fire goin' out, would we?"

After taking a couple of seconds to process what he'd said, the Pyro gave a muffled cheer and set the marshmallows down to start carefully arranging the new materials presented to him in the fire where they best fitted in. Soon enough the fire was much stronger, perfect for toasting treats. Pyro had begun fiddling with the bag clumsily, trying to open it with gloved hands, when a voice rang out in a distinctive Boston accent.

"Oi! What's up over here?" The scout called over as he approached, but sounded less annoying than normal. Not only that, but he looked thoroughly bored.

Pyro just excitedly gestured to the fire and treats. It was pretty clear that Scout only half understood, but still sat down next to the other when he patted the ground in invitation.

"Whatever your doin', I'm joinin' in." He declared. "Base's way too quiet, 's fucking boring... "

He promptly took the bag from Pyro, who was still struggling with it, opened it easily, then tossed it back after plucking one from the bag and popping it in his mouth.

"Scout?" The Texan said to grab his attention.

"Mhhm? Whht?" Came the reply around a mouthful of marshmallow.

Engineer held out two skewers, one for the Pyro and one for the Scout. "They're better if ya cook 'em first."

The Scout swallowed and took the skewer at almost the exact same time the Pyro took his, both of them immediately seized by childish excitement.

"Gee, thanks!"

"Mhhm!"

The Engineer took his time in sliding a treat onto his skewer, wheras the other two leapt into action, both immediately stabbing a pair of marshmallows and holding them over the flames. The Pyro spun his slowly to avoid burning it, but the Scout's ended up a little charred on one side when he kept forgetting to turn it. Engineer's technique was pretty much the same as the Pyro, but despite any difference between them, all the marshmallows cooked at roughly the same speed. Scout was overeager and burnt himself by not waiting for it to cool, prompting a laugh from Pyro, not muffled as he had pulled his mask up to eat.

The Texan never had a huge sweet tooth, so after a few he simply sat back and kept the fire going while the other two consumed what had to be an unholy amount of sugar as the sun sank gradually over the rocky landscape. As he saw the Demoman approach, beers in hand, along with the Heavy carrying a bag of plus sized marshmallows, he began to get the feeling that this little campfire would be a pleasant hub of activity to hang around for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Two gen fics in a row?? Wowie look at me go. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
